Nothing is ever easy
by fenkata1
Summary: I've never written yaoi before. Hope you like it. More chapters are on the way.


_**Nothing is ever easy**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Somewhere along the line Gaara had realized that his feelings for Naruto had changed. His admiration for the blonde had evolved and turned into love.

However, Gaara had no idea what do about this. Naruto had taught him that in friends should always be honest with each other and , yet, the red haired couldn't bring himself to tell this. Gaara missed him, he missed Naruto a lot and every day he thought about what he would be doing and desired to hear his voice. There was also something else which prevented the Kazekage from revealing his feelings- Naruto had a girlfriend. He had given up on Sakura and started going out with Hinata. They were together for some time now and Gaara knew his friend was happy.

Life just went on like that until one day changed many things.

It was Rock Lee's birthday and Gaara was invited to Konoha. Over the years those two had become good friends and the Kazekage couldn't refuse. Upon arriving in Konoha , Gaara and his siblings were welcomed by Rock Lee himself, Shikamaru and…Naruto.

Gaara felt his heart begin to race the second he spotted blond hair. It was still new to him and he was trying to ignore it. He remained cold and emotionless but Naruto seemed so happy to see him that he couldn't help but feel warm inside.

Just like Rock Lee, this was an extraordinary birthday. They had competitions between the guys such as who's going to lift more heavy things, who was going to complete a quest first, some eating competitions and other games. After the night came and the sensei went home, the youngsters decided to continue the party in a bar. There was one karaoke bar in the hotel Gaara and his siblings were staying and that's where they went. Gaara split from his brother and sister and stayed with Naruto, Tenten and Lee. The blonde and the fast ninja got really drunk and Tenten had to take Lee before they had destroyed the hotel.

Naruto couldn't walk home so Gaara just decided to take him in his hotel room and let him sleep.

Gaara carried him using his sand and he seemed pretty calm until they reached the room. That's where Naruto came back to life and decided to cut the gap between them. Gaara's defenses, of course, activated and the blonde got a mouth full of sand.

- Naruto, what are you doing?

- Geh Gaara! Why'd you do that?! Remove it, that's mean you know…

- I'm sorry. Are you hurt?

- No…I'm okay but it's really not fair keeping up defenses while looking this hot.

And with that Naruto leaned in once again and put his lips oh Gaara's neck. This was probably the most awkward moment in the red head's life. His breath got caught in his throat and he just stood there frozen, not even speaking. He gasped as he felt the blond moving his lips up his neck, kissing every centimeter of it.

- N-Naruto, what are you doing?

- Kissing you.

He muffled against his neck. After which, continued going up till he reached his ear. He trailed his tongue along Gaara's earlobe which caused the Kazekage to get goose bumps all over.

- Stop!

Gaara spoke once again and pushed the blonde slowly but forcefully. He tried to catch his eyes but they were hazy and unfocused.

- Naruto, I'm not Hinata.

The blond finally focused and looked Gaara straight in the eye.

- I know.

He stated and kissed the red head right on the lips.

Gaara stood there wide eyed without any idea what to do. The unknown sensation of soft lips against his own made him feel so weird and yet, good. Even though his mind was racing and he was confused beyond understanding, he felt a happy feeling deep inside, a feeling of satisfaction. For the longest time he had desired this moment. This kiss was what he had always wanted. He closed his eyes but didn't relax or move.

His knees felt weaker and he felt kind of cold once Naruto pulled away.

When his world stopped spinning finally, he saw Naruto smiling at him, who grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bed. Gaara was about to protest again but the blonde attacked his lips and pulled him down to the mattress.

Gaara, who was currently on top finally managed to pull away. His breathing was hard and his voice was breaking.

- Naruto, stop this!

- Gaara… Naruto lifted his head and whispered in Gaara's ear – let's go all the way.

This only made the Kazekage freak out more.

- Naruto…you're drunk… don't say weird things like that.

And with that Gaara tried to sit up and leave but Naruto once again grabbed him and pulled him down. The blonde switched their positions and was now on top. He was smiling wickedly and unbuttoning the read head's shirt.

Gaara knew he could get away, he didn't even have to try, he could teleport at any second but…

…but this was Naruto, and even Gaara knew he might not get another chance. He didn't have experience with temptations and he had no idea what to think or do but in the end, gave in.

By the time he stopped with his inner fight, his shirt was already off and his pants weren't far behind. Naruto leaned in and kissed his lips again while unzipping his own shirt. After removing it, he laid down on top of Gaara, letting their skin touch. It was hot, insanely hot and by far the most physical contact the Kazekage had ever had. Naruto slid his tongue and licked Gaara's lower lip. By a reflex he opened his mouth, which was just what the blond wanted. He slipped his tongue inside making the red haired boy go wide eyed once again. Naruto was exploring, and teasing, he was as if completely ignoring the lack of response from Gaara. The Kazekage really had no idea what was happening to him or what to do but eventually, started trying to imitate what the blonde was doing.

Naruto's hands never left Gaara's body, he was touching everything: his hands, his torso, he even pulled on his hair and with each movement, the red head felt hotter and hotter.

Naruto finally released Gaara's lips which were now pink and slightly swollen and traveled to his ear (the other one this time) and after that lower down his neck. While doing so, he helped Gaara remove his half torn pants and also removed his own.

They were not laying fully back on the bed and it was really dark in the room but none of it mattered now.

Naruto's taste and smell were comforting, fresh, erotic … they filled Gaara's senses. The Kazekage was feeling so much right now, so many sensations at once.

The blonde's lips continued their journey down and reached Gaara's torso. The read head's skin was very sensitive and when Naruto reached his nipple, he couldn't help but moan. Gaara's heart was beating so fast he thought he would die again. The strange, wonderful things that were done to him right now made him feel warmth in his lower regions. He thought he was on fire and it got even worse when Naruto stripped them both naked.

The blond boy went up making their lips meet once more but his hand continued exploring Gaara's body. It went down his hips, touching his thighs and then changed direction. Naruto let his fingers slide up and down the red head's already erect member making the boy shiver and freak out once again.

- N-N-N-Naruto, where are you-?!

But was silenced by the blond's lips. All of the embarrassment and excitement up till now were too much for Gaara. He came into Naruto's hand without any warning. The blond looked down and showed a foxy grin. He took his hand up and licked all the cum from his fingers, also making sure his fingers got soaked in saliva.

Then his hand went down again, only this time lower than before. When his fingers reached their new destination, the red haired boy arched his back and almost jumped off the bed.

Before he could say anything or try to run away (because it looked like he'd make a run for it any second) , Naruto leaned in and whispered in his ear:

- Relax. It's only me.

That's right. That's when it hit him- this was Naruto. The Naruto that had saved him, his hero and role model, the one true friend he could rely on and the only love he has ever had. He couldn't believe that same amazing person was with him and doing this.

The truth was that Gaara had knowledge of gay sex and he kind of understood things but still, he felt at a loss. The only thing he could think of was to relax and enjoy the adventure this night was.

When Naruto took Gaara's virginity he was surprisingly gentle. The red head felt like his insides were melting and it was as if a lightning shot trough him when the blond started moving. They were joined as one and this was the most incredible moment in Gaara's life, it was truly a moment of pure intimacy. Their lovemaking was full of passion and at the same time tenderness. With each passing second it was getting better and better until it led them to a moment of pure bliss. Gaara reached his climax first with help from Naruto stroking him. He sprayed his white goo over both of them. The blonde's followed and filled the red head with his hot cum making him burn inside. After he pulled out, Gaara felt emptier somehow but the warmth inside him was a reminder that they had become one.

Naruto rolled to his side and after one last look at the red head, he dozed off. Gaara still couldn't think straight and everything felt hazy but before falling asleep, he used his sand to intertwine his hand with Naturo's.

They stayed like that until morning.

Gaara was awoken in the afternoon the next day by a loud scream coming from the boy next to him. He shot his eyes open and saw Naruto still sitting in bed, holding his head with both hands and looking at Gaara as if he were an alien.

- Oh,god! Oh,god! Oh,god! Oh,god! Gaara…! What..? Why, What?! …

- You don't remember?

- No! Yes! Sorta…Did anything…? Gaara, please…

He leaned in to the red haired boy and looked at him dead in the eye.

- Nothing happened ,right?

Gaara only looked away and blushed slightly. He had considered Naruto being different after but not remembering anything…

- Oh. God!Two guys?! But I'm not homo…! Gaara, I'm so sorry! Gaara why did you let me do this to you? And, oh man, what do I tell Hinata now…

Gaara felt like the whole world had crashed him in that second. Lying to a beloved person was his most hated thing in the world and now he'd have to do it and ever worse- because of him Naruto would have to do it as well.

Gaara really hadn't diven any thought ahead and as a Kazekage that was a huge mistake from his side. He usually wasn't like this, what had made him go this crazy?

The read head's voice was soft and small when he spoke, he himself hadn't figured out anything in his head. The only thing he registered, however, was sharp pain and guilt. Naruto was really regretting this…

- I… have no idea… I was drunk myself… Since it is two guys, maybe you don't need to tell Hinata…

- Oh, Gaara! – The blond was desperate by this point. – It doesn't work like that… Oh, man, I'm really, so sorry Gaara! I didn't mean to do this to you…

Gaara knew Naruto was feeling guilty but each apology from his mouth was like a knife. The Kazekage was barely keeping his poker face on, he was on the verge of collapsing.

- I will leave for Suna tomorrow and we won't ever speak of this again.

His voice was more firm now also because he felt something else inside besides the pain. He felt anger, sheer anger at Naruto for jumping on his and regretting it and at himself for allowing it.

- I will be happy if we remain friends after this, are important to me.

For the second time that day , the blond looked at the Kazekage straight in the eye. He tried to smile and just said:

- Yea…

And that's how that crazy love story ended. Gaara went back home and suffered quietly for some time while Naruto never really managed to get over lying to Hinata that day.

To be honest, the Kazekage regretted that night more than Naruto. He thought back on it so many times and how it had made his life worse. He now couldn't get Naruto out at all, he was constantly in his head making him feel pain and loneliness stronger than ever.

He only hoped he could start a new and fix his life once again after having it scattered by the person who put it together in the first place.

* * *

_I've never written yaoi before so please be nice!_


End file.
